


Zodiac

by stolenmalum



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23269555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stolenmalum/pseuds/stolenmalum
Summary: in a world were one in half a million people has powers according to the element of their zodiac sign, a lot can happen. and when one of them has all four powers, let me tell you, a lot more can.(a fantasy fanfiction; not a larry one but larry appears frequently)
Kudos: 1





	Zodiac

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to share and comment on what you think, constructive criticism makes a great piece. Love, J xx.

All my life I’ve heard that I should be excited about turning 16, about knowing if I had it in me. My mom always said that she knew I had it, but I think she only hoped I did. I don't think she could handle not having a daughter with powers. I wasn’t very excited, actually, i hated the idea of having them. So I don’t blame you if you do too, even when I’m pretty sure our reasons will be pretty different.

I'm pretty sure at this point you know a little bit but, in case you don't, here's a shower in information you probably won't be retaining:

I know most people don't get it, it was hard for me and my mom runs the school. About one in every million people has powers according to their zodiac sign element. For example, I'm a Capricorn, so I have earth powers. My sister, Sadie, is a Leo so she controls fire. Well, she can now, when she first found out about her powers it was hard for her to make a cigarette turn on. I could go on and on, but I think that sums it up, at least the powers part. So, what happens at 16? You might be wondering. That's the year we find out if we have powers or not. I remember the day I found out, at that time I wished I didn't.

Mainly because I didn't wanna come to this school my mom runs, for everyone to see me like I was born in a golden cradle. I love my powers now, I think they are the coolest kind. But when you find out you have them, you have the pleasure of being forced to come to my mom's boarding school. The school is set on an artificial island, the size of Mexico, right in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. It was huge, the building of the school itself, and the prettiest I've ever seen. There were actually five buildings, but they come together as one. When I was little I came to a couple of times with my mom, I can't really remember when was the first time, but it never failed to amaze me. I know you will like it and it will amaze you too, no picture or description could ever come close. 

When we arrive at 16, we don't finish the normal high school we started before. There is absolutely no reason for that. The only thing that matters after you know you have powers is to learn how to control them, nothing else. We are classified into four groups, just like the four elements and we are given uniforms according to that groups. We all use the same shirt, which I'm sure you already saw a million times, that can be white or black, depending on the occasion. What sets us apart, clothing-wise is our bottoms (short, skirt or pants) color-coded according to our group. I'm sure you are bored of hearing and reading this, but I'm being forced to put it so here we go:

Fire Signs are Aries, Leo, Sagittarius, and their color is, obviously, orange.  
Earth Signs are Taurus, Virgo, Capricorn and our color is Green.  
Air Signs are Gemini, Libra, Aquarius, and their color is Yellow.  
Water Signs are Cancer, Scorpio, Pisces, and their color is Blue.

With that out the way, I'll continue with the dorm situation. There are singles, double and triple rooms. The first year, you are on a triple, that's it. I was as disgusted as I think some of you might be, but it actually is pretty good. I made some lifetime friends there, all from my element. After the first year, you can choose to stay on a triple or change to a double/single room. And yes, you can choose people that are not from your element. 

Now, let's talk about classes. First-year it's all settled, both semesters are focused on you learning to control your powers, nothing less and nothing more. Second-year depends on your development, if you did good, it's almost all up to you. If you have some adjustments to do, the first semester will be set up but the second one will be all up to you. You have to complete 4 years to be "free", and by that I mean to decide what to do when you are "free". 

Classes have a normal schedule, except Fridays are classless. So you have to attend school Monday to Thursday from 9.30 to 15.00, with lunchtime and breaks in the middle. All pretty normal if we keep the powers out, right?

Fridays, anyway, are not another day to add to your weekend, that's the reason I said classless and not free. You can choose between a lot of fun non-power related activities to do, you have sports, art-related programs, and much more stuff. I will not get into it because I need you all to finish to read this letter before you get into the school, that's the whole point, but Fridays are wicked cool.

I talked about the dorms, classes, and Fridays. I really don't wanna miss out on anything, my mom won't be happy. I've been in this world since forever, and so has my sister, it'll be ridiculous to forget something. But knowing me, I might. Talking about me, I'll be the first person you see as soon as you arrive, if not, the second one. I will help you through all the things I hoped I knew when I was in the same position. That's what I do, with some friends. Help the newbies during the first year. I suggested this, we tried it while I was still a student and it turned out pretty cool. Just know this is an option after you graduate, but there are plenty. I don't wanna bore you with that, you'll have 4 years to think about it.

I think that's all. My name is Hailey, you can find me in your maps, 90% of the time I'm at the counselor's office. If not, I'm sleeping, that's me, your counselor. I hope you enjoy these years learning your power as much as I did. I can't wait to meet you!


End file.
